Dragon Quest: Hand of the Heavenly Husband
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Just like DQV, except with a yaoi twist! Follow Madason as he loses his father, gains knowledge that his mother is alive, and goes through a journey to find the legendary hero! All with his beloved prince- Harry! Madason/Harry pairing in case you couldn't tell.


Dragon Quest: Hand of the Heavenly Husband

**Whoop whoop! First Madason/Harry story! Whoop! All you yaoi haters better stfu and gtfo.**

***Also I am playing this game WHILE I write, though obviously a lot of the story will change due to Madason falling in love with Harry, and vice versa. Also I'll change a lot of the dialogue because I can't remember by heart.**

**ALSO I AM SORRY FOR HOW SANCHO TALKS, I AM ONLY REPLICATING THE GAME'S INTERPRETATION OF HIM AND AM IN NO WAY TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE.**

**I do not own Dragon Quest.**

A king paced in his throne room, back and forth in front of his throne. He was about to get some very important news, you see.

"Sire, I understand how concerned you must be. However may I suggest that you sit down and relax?" the chancellor suggested.

"Hmph. Fine" the king agreed reluctantly. He sat in his throne, only to get up five seconds later and resume pacing.

Before the chancellor could say anything, a man ran down the stairs from behind the throne.

"Senor Pankraz! A bebe! Es a beautiful bebe!" he said, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Really?!" Pankraz cried. He pushed past the man and ran up the stairs. He was met outside his wife's room by a young woman.

"Congratulations, Sire. You have been blessed with a beautiful baby boy" she said, before letting him into the room.

There sat his wife, with a newborn baby boy in her arms.

"Pankraz..." his wife whispered, tears in her eyes. Pankraz rushed to her side.

"You did wonderful, Mada" he said, kissing her forehead. He turned to look at the baby, and Mada held him out to him. He gently took him into his arms.

"He deserves to be named immediately. What should we call him?" he asked. They looked at the baby, and then at each other.

"Madason" Mada whispered. Pankraz smiled.

"That is a wonderful name. Madason it is!"

"Oh Pankraz, I lo-" Mada tried to say, but began to cough violently. Pankraz panicked, and gave Madason to a nearby maid.

"Mada? Darling, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Young six-year-old Madason opened his eyes blearily, and yawned tiredly.<p>

"Awake, son?" his father, Pankraz said from the table. Madason nodded.

"Yeah. I had a dream where you were king, and I was being born in a castle!" he said, already so full of energy, despite just waking up. Pankraz chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"Is that right? Well, why don't you go outside? Clear the cobwebs away and such" he suggested.

"Okay dad!"

With that, Madason hopped out of bed and ran up the stairs, and out the door.

He took a deep breath, taking in the salty sea air he'd grown accustomed to over the past two years. He ran over to the side of the ship, and looked over, staring at all the sea life. A few monsters looked his way, but probably decided that they had better things to do than attack a kid. He grinned, and ran off to the captain's chamber.

"Hello there lad! How're you this fine mornin'?" the captain greeted him. A sailor who was sitting next to the captain waved.

"I'm doing fine, sir!" he replied, trying to sneak a peek at the map. The captain chuckled and moved it out of his view, making Madason pout.

"You know, we're almost to your little village. D'you remember what it was like, lad?" the captain asked. Madason thought a moment, then shook his head.

"No sir"

The captain nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Makes sense I s'pose. It's been two years since you've seen it, hm?"

As Madason was about to reply, a man's shout came from the deck-

"We're about to set port! Lower the sails! Drop the anchor!"

The captain stood, patting Madason's head as he said,

"Hey boy, why don't you go and let your father know we're here, huh?"

"Okay sir!" Madason responded eagerly. He ran up the stairs and onto the deck, and ran off to the cabin he shared with his father.

"Dad! The ship's landing!" he said eagerly, ready to be on dry land for once. Pankraz smiled.

"Oh really? Well, guess we should get off, hm?"

With that, Pankraz took Madason's hand and led him up the steps, out the door, and towards the gangplank, where a man and two young girls, about Madason's age, were just getting on board.

"Ah, travelers! Hello there!" the man greeted. The black-haired girl huffed and stormed away, towards a room on the ship that Madason had been forbidden to go to.

"Debora! You get back here, young lady!" the man called, but the girl did not obey, instead continuing towards the room. The man sighed in defeat.

"Well, I am Mr. Briscoletti. And this is my daughter, Nera. It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Briscoletti. I'm Pankraz, and this is my son, Madason"

"Hello, sir! Nice to meet you!" Madason greeted. Mr. Bricoletti smiled.

"Well, I'd hate to keep you here longer than necessary! Goodbye, travelers! Perhaps we can meet again!"

And with that, Pankraz and Madason stepped off the ship and onto dry land. They watched as the ship sailed away, before turning to head back to their hometown.

* * *

><p>They managed to arrive fairly quickly, and immediately upon seeing Pankraz's face, the knight who was standing guard at the town entrance jumped.<p>

"P-Pankraz! You're back! How wonderful! I must alert the townsfolk!"

The knight ran into town, shouting for everyone to hear,

"Everyone! Pankraz is back! Pankraz has returned!"

Pankraz chuckled weakly as he and Madason headed for their house. Multiple people greeted him on the way, to which he would respond in kind.

Finally, they arrived at their- or should I say, they arrived at Sancho's house. Sancho walked out the front door to greet them.

"Senor Pankraz! You have returned! I have waited for thees day weeth baited breath!" he cheered. He welcomed them inside, and they all immediately sat down at a table. As they sat down, a girl came from downstairs.

"Welcome home, Mister Pankraz!" she said, beaming. Pankraz raised an eyebrow.

"And who might this girl be?"

"That's my daughter!" a woman responded from the stairs. She came over, sitting across from Pankraz.

"Ah! You're ol' Whitey's wife, aren't you? Then this must be Bianca!"

"Indeed! We're in town to get some medicine for my poor husband" Mrs. Whitaker replied. Bianca turned to Madason.

"Grown-up talk is borin'. How about we go upstairs to play?" she suggested.

"Sure!" Madason agreed. They went upstairs and sat at one of the tables.

"Say, Madason, it's been about two years. Do you even remember me?"

"...No" Madason admitted sheepishly. Bianca giggled.

"That's okay! Hey, I'm two years older than you. Should I read you a story?" she suggested. Before Madason could reply, she turned around to the bookshelf and plucked a book from the bottom shelf. She placed it on the table and started to try and read.

"One... Um... Oh! Upon! No... Oh! This is hard!" Bianca whined. She put the book back on the shelf.

"Bianca! We need to leave!"

"Comin' mom! Bye Madason!" Bianca said, waving to Madason. Madason waved back. When he heard the door slam downstairs, he went down to talk to his dad.

"Hey, Madason. I'm going to go out for a bit, okay? You can play outside, but stay in town"

"Okay dad!" Madason replied. Pankraz left then.

"Eh, Madason! You are growing up just like your papa! He must be eso proud of how strong you are getting!" Sancho said, making Madason beam with pride.

"Thanks Sancho!" he replied, before going outside.

He walked around town for a bit, before deciding to go play in the cave up to the north of town. With that thought in mind, he ran into said cave.

* * *

><p>Madason was having some fun, playing around, until he heard someone shouting...<p>

"Help! Help!"

Madason noticed that it came from deeper into the cave, so he pressed forward.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Madason found a man trapped underneath a large rock. He rushed over to the man's side.<p>

"Sir! Are you okay?!"

The man looked up.

"Ah! Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been waitin' for someone to hear me and save me! Lad, do you think you could shove this rock off me?"

"Sure!"

Madason then examined the rock, before using all of his strength to shove it off the man. The man stood and dusted himself off.

"Thanks lad! The name's Rockfeller. I'll see ya around, yeah? Right now I gotta get these herbs to Mrs. Whitaker" he said, smiling down at Madason. With that, he left. Madason decided that he'd better leave, too, unless he wanted to be trapped under a rock himself.

* * *

><p>When Madason went back home, he immediately went to bed, so tired from saving that Rockfeller fellow.<p>

**Okay! End chapter one! Every chapter will deal with a different part of the game. I'm following a walkthrough's interpretation of the breakdown, just so you know.**


End file.
